


Мечтатели

by shot2remember



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shot2remember/pseuds/shot2remember
Summary: Почему бы нам не сделать это на самом деле?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	Мечтатели

Мы лежим на траве перед твоим домом разглядывая темное небо, усеянное тысячами крошечных блестящих точек. Они отражаются в твоих зеленых глазах пока мы мечтаем о том, что когда-нибудь сможем рассмотреть эти звезды поближе и запомнить названия всех созвездий наизусть, чтобы потом рассказывать случайным прохожим о звездном небе, заставляя их полюбить его также сильно, как и мы.

Нам по семнадцать, мы мечтаем изменить мир.

Ты аккуратно ставишь пластинку в проигрыватель, тихая музыка разливается по комнате, пока ты открываешь бутылку и наполняешь прозрачные бокалы жидкостью гранатового цвета, а затем передаешь один мне. Освобождая место на подоконнике рядом с собой, ты поворачиваешься и легкая улыбка появляется на твоих тонких, алых от вина губах. Мы глядим на небо думая о том, что через несколько часов наступит долгожданное лето и представляем, как на одном лишь старом автомобиле объезжаем всю страну останавливаясь в маленьких городах и зарабатываем на жизнь исполняя наши любимые песни на улицах, давая людям, что там живут, надежду на то, что когда-нибудь все обязательно будет хорошо. Я закрываю глаза и воображаю, как звучит твой мягкий голос, пока я перебираю струны извлекая оттуда мелодию.

Вдруг прикосновение твоих холодных пальцев возвращает меня в реальность, и я не замечаю, как через пару мгновений мои руки уже держат тебя за талию, а на моей шее сцеплены твои. Мы любовно смотрим на друг друга опьяненными взглядами и начинаем двигаться в такт музыке льющейся из проигрывателя.

Нам по двадцать один, мы все еще мечтаем.

Мы бродим по вечернему городу. Ты хватаешь меня за руку и тянешь за собой, я не успеваю понять совершенно ничего, но просто бегу за тобой. Оказываясь в парке мы видим двух уличных музыкантов, которые исполняют знакомую тебе и мне песню. Нам стоит только взглянуть друг на друга, и мы не замечаем, как уже отдаем этим людям всю мелочь, что лежит у нас в карманах, ведь такими когда-то мечтали быть мы. В тот же вечер ты приводишь меня на набережную, где иногда проплывают одинокие корабли. Ты говоришь, что мир был бы холодным без таких мечтателей, как мы, и тогда я спрашиваю себя «Почему бы нам не сделать это на самом деле?». Когда я говорю об этом тебе, ты не отвечаешь, а просто приближаешься ко мне, после чего я чувствую, что наши теплые губы соприкасаются.

Нам по двадцать четыре, и наши мечты больше не кажутся нам такими далекими и недостижимыми.

Я открываю дверь и тихо захожу в квартиру боясь издать лишний звук, но проходя по коридору замечаю тебя смотрящего в окно. В этой комнате пахнет масляными красками и твоим яблочным шампунем. Каждый шорох отдается эхом из-за пустоты в помещении. Ты оборачиваешься и увидев меня оставляешь кисточку, что сжимали твои пальцы в стакане с мутной водой, а затем подходишь ко мне оставляя на моих губах легкий поцелуй, после чего спрашиваешь «Неужели все это происходит на самом деле?». Я только киваю и крепко сжимаю тебя в своих объятьях.

Через несколько часов мы уже покидаем квартиру. На улице, перед нами стоит небольшой автомобиль. С собой у нас немного вещей, а еще твои краски, холсты и моя гитара. Нас больше ничто не держит в этом городе. Школа, старый университет, который мы покинули уже очень давно — все это осталось в прошлом. Ты садишься рядом со мной и с улыбкой говоришь, что пора ехать. Мы собираемся выучить созвездия, путешествовать, я — писать музыку, а ты — рисовать картины для того, чтобы менять этот мир и дарить ему что-то прекрасное.

Нам по тридцать пять и мы, два влюбленных мечтателя, идем навстречу нашим мечтам наконец-то поверив в них.


End file.
